


AC20 Day 13: The Hideout Behind The Walls

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [13]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, And went to Revendreth instead, Arthas never got thrown in the Maw, Don't search the canonicity, It was written before Shadowlands' release, It's a pwp with actually a non canon plot, Jaina left the Maw with the adventurers, Multi, Rebellion from the inside, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Jaina and an adventurer made their way to Revendreth to meet with Denathrius in the hope to get help against the Jailer, but as she discovers that she cannot trust the master of the Venthyrs, she meets with two former friends.
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257
Kudos: 7





	AC20 Day 13: The Hideout Behind The Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> For today, I'm publishing a fic that I wrote for a friend, because I was owning her a fic, and her birthday was in November, so I wrote it for her birthday while writing for the calendar.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, here we are, Revendreth,” Jaina muttered to herself as she looked at the castle looming in the background. “We are counting on you, adventurer.”

The woman Warlock quickly nodded at Jaina’s words as they entered the place. The adventurer had been chosen to get into contact with Lord Denathrius and the Venthyr covenant in the hope to get their help in the war against the Jailer and Sylvanas Windrunner, and to help them in that mission, Jaina Proudmoore had decided to join them, as the representative of the Alliance and Lord Admiral of Kul’tiras. As soon as the Arbiter had explained to the few adventurers and leaders what the Covenants were, and what their main objective was with the souls of the mortals, Jaina had immediately volunteered to help the chosen adventurer for Revendreth. And here they were, at the door of the Venthyrs and ready to speak with Denathrius in the hope to get his support.

“Welcome to Revendreth,” said one of those vampire-like creatures, getting out of the carriage that had brought them to the entrance of Revendreth to welcome the two humans. “Lord Denathrius had warned us that he was expecting guests from the mortal realm, may I escort you to Nathria?”

The two women looked at each other, thankful for the hospitality of the Venthyr, and then, Jaina looked at the servant and gently nodded.

“Thank you, it will be our pleasure.”

And with those words, they got inside the carriage and let the Venthyr bring them towards the main place of Revendreth, Castle Nathria.

“Lord Denathrius will receive you in a moment,” announced the servant, bowing in the middle of the big hallway and in front of a really big door. “May I ask you to wait here?”

“Of course,” quickly replied Jaina. “Thank you again.”

Quickly, the Venthyr disappeared behind a door to go and warn his Lord that the two guests had arrived, and Jaina and the adventurer began to wait, exploring a little the hallway and its decoration. Suddenly, a big muffled scream echoed through the entirety of the castle, and the two women quickly exchanged a look between each other as it wasn’t a really good sign. They had been warned by Denathrius that there had been some problem with a few of their peoples, and there was a possibility that something could happen. After all, if the Jailer had allies in Revendreth, they could try to get the negotiations between the mortals and the Lord to fail.

“I’m going to investigate the scream,” quickly said the Warlock, turning around and ready to leave the hallway.

“Go on, I will handle the negotiation,” approved Jaina.

Before leaving, the human summoned his pet Imp who jumped on her shoulder, and together, they ran away to explore the castle and find the source of that scream, and thankfully, put an end to any problem that it could start. Meanwhile, Jaina stayed in the hallway in hope that Denathrius would receive her soon enough. After all, they absolutely needed his support in this war, and losing it would be catastrophic.

But before anything could happen, a faint shriek could be heard coming from one of the walls, the one behind Jaina, and as she immediately turned around, her staff raised and ready to fire a spell, she looked at one of the paintings, opening like a door. And from it, a man, white-haired with piercing blue eyes, slowly got out, only to stop as his eyes locked on the woman in front of him. At the same time, Jaina couldn’t stop herself but to lower her staff as her heart skipped a beat.

“Jaina?” asked the man, with a voice that she didn’t hear in years.

A voice that had been replaced a long time ago by the cold broken death, who even went as much as threatened her when she went against him. A voice that was back to a warmer tone, a more noble tone. Yet, a voice who was sounding broken, but with an ounce of hope as he said her name.

“Arthas,” she could only say, her hands shaking from seeing him again after all those years, suddenly looking more like his former self than the Lich King.

“What are you doing here?” he whispered, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked around the hallway.

“I… I am here to talk with Lord Denathrius, about the Jailer…” she began to say, not understanding why she would do such a thing when Arthas had been an enemy for so long.

But as soon as he heard those words, his face quickly changed to a painful and scared expression, and Jaina knew it was the bringer of bad news. Really bad news. Quickly, he reached his hand towards the Mage and made a movement that was asking her to come over near him.

“You need to leave!” he whispered, as low as he could. “It’s a trap!”

“A trap? No, that’s impossible,” Jaina brushed away, even if she couldn’t stop herself from thinking that it could be the case.

“We don’t have time,” Arthas interrupted her, grabbing her hand to help her to reach the edge of the hole inside the wall. “I’ll help you out, but you need to leave!”

Before she could protest or say anything, Arthas was closing the painting on them and pulled her into some weird and dark tunnel hidden inside the wall. The only source of light was coming from his hand that he had lifted, projecting a chill icy blue, just enough to not walk into a wall when they would need to take a turn. Just from the way he was holding her hand, Jaina could feel that he was extremely nervous, as he was holding it with more strength than necessary and that there was a slight shaking coming from it.

“Arthas,” she whispered, now that the sudden escape had been processed by her brain. “What is happening? Where are we going? What are you doing here? What is this place?”

For a moment, she was back to her younger self, when all that mattered to her was to learn and leave no mystery. She needed to know, and now more than ever.

“Denathrius is working with the Jailer,” sighed Arthas. “Even if he’s pretending that to welcome you and take that war at heart, it’s all lies. He only wants to keep the Anima for himself and he’s helping the Jailer by withholding it from the other Covenants. He won’t help you.”

Those words were knives right into her heart. They needed the help of Denathrius, without it, they wouldn’t be able to fight against the Jailer. Damned be Sylvanas and her master! They were going to pay, as soon as they would find a way out of the dead-end that they had masterfully crafted. Obviously that some covenant would work against them and would prefer the Jailer help. How could they not have thought about it earlier?!

“We are going to wait for the day to rise, and then, we will help you escape,” announced Arthas, slightly turning his head towards Jaina.

“We… You aren’t alone here?”

Arthas had a light chuckle as he began to check another hidden door, now that they were close to the safe room that they were using to hide from the Venthyrs.

“Most of the souls sent here since Denathrius made his deal with the Jailer are trying to escape, but it isn’t easy at all. Currently, we are only two and well, we didn’t really escape. We are just hiding behind the walls of the castle, but we are planning to completely leave Revendreth as soon as we can. But first, we need you out, you might be our only hope.”

Jaina’s heart skipped another beat as he was talking so softly, so proudly of her. He was really thinking that she could help, as if all those years as the Lich King hadn’t happened to him, and it was hurting her. Maybe that the Arthas she knew had been there all along and that she didn’t try enough to reach for him. But as soon as those thoughts got to her brain, she immediately wished she could slap herself. No, she had done everything that she could at the time, and he had left her no choice but to fight him. If he had seemed to change, it was probably because of the effect of his death, and being thrown in Revendreth to atone for his sins for when he was alive. He would have never changed if he hadn’t been killed, and she wasn’t going to feel bad that it had been the solution.

Finally, Arthas pushed the door open and jumped inside the room, presenting his hand to Jaina to help her down on the floor, but she refused it and jumped by herself to get down and she quickly dusted herself. After all, she had only grown stronger as the years had passed, and she was going to show him who she had become. But before she could say anything, a voice interrupted them.

“Have you found who were the guests of Denathrius?” asked a voice, one that Jaina also recognized despite that she hadn’t heard it in years.

In a corner of the room, an elf was reading a scroll, a few strands of his hair were still blonde, as he raised his head to look at Arthas and the newcomer, his eyes still had green highlights despite turning red from the influence of the Venthyr. His long ears fell to the side as he recognized the woman.

“Jaina?” could only ask Kael’thas as his eyes quickly went from Arthas to her, asking for an explanation.

“She had been tricked by Denathrius to come over, pretending that he wanted to help against the Jailer,” quickly explained Arthas. “I succeeded to get her out before he could trap her. Or worst.”

“That little –” Kael’thas quickly muttered between his teeth, hitting the wall with his fist. “He will pay for that.”

“We’ll have to get her out at dawn, then she will be able to warn the others that Denathrius has to fall.”

“But if we do that, there’s a chance that we get caught, and you know what will happen if they catch us…”

Almost as a warning, that muffled scream echoed once again through the castle, and both Arthas and Kael’thas winced at it, perfectly aware of the punishment that they could endure to have run away.

“What is it?” finally asked Jaina, preferring to not ask questions on how the two men were seemingly getting along for the time being.

“Garrosh,” answered Kael’thas, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “Denathrius’ favorite Anima source for the moment. He’s so full of pride that they can get enough Anima for an entire day just by taking it from him. And he’s like… Milking him multiple times of day, as long as the source doesn’t run out.”

Right away, Jaina had no idea if she liked what she heard or not. She had always wanted Garrosh to pay for Theramore and everything else that he had done, but was it really the way to do it? She had no idea and decided to not care about it. It was better like that. And just being in presence of both Arthas and Kael’thas was enough to weird her out and take all of her attention. She had never imagined that she would see them again.

“You should rest,” gently told Arthas, smiling at her. “Getting you out of here will be quite a run, and we will need to plan the evasion carefully.”

“You can count on us,” quickly added Kael’thas. “You will be out, we promise you.”

She had no other choice but to listen to them. After all, they had been there for so long that they seemed to know every corner of Revendreth, and also the habits of the inhabitants, and it was without speaking of the storm of thought that had taken over her mind as soon as she proceeded that she was with both of them, and for once, after so long, in a friendly way. It was going to be complicated.

With a quick look inside the austere room, which had two thrown-in bed, a desk with two chairs, and a small bookshelf on the wall, she made her way towards one of the beds and laid down on it, closing her eyes in hope to be able to rest a little before the escape.

Slowly, Jaina opened her eyes and looked around. Both Arthas and Kael’thas were talking vividly with each other, sitting at the desk to write down some scroll, probably planning the escape towards the rest of the Shadowlands, and she softly smiled. She had never expected them to be able to look so friendly with each other, especially when she remembered the old days in Dalaran, when the city was still deep in the ground and that they were fighting to get her. She always knew she was going to choose Arthas, but she would have lied if she hadn’t considered Kael’thas as a possible second choice, if anything had to happen to her beloved. But the Scourge had to happen and took everything from her, and from them.

Getting up, she stretched and made her way towards the desk in the hope to hear that had found a way out, even if at that moment, she wasn’t really thinking about her own escape. Deep down, she wanted to take them with her. The more they were to fight the Jailer, the better it would be. But she wasn’t going to say it out loud, she couldn’t let them know. Instead, she went to check on their plan.

“So, is it looking good?” she asked, eye-siding the scrolls all over the desk, some clearly being scrapped.

“We have a general idea,” said Kael’thas, leaning against the back of the chair. “But we are missing a few pieces to make it perfect.”

“Take your time, we won’t have a second chance,” added Jaina, deciding more than never to not let them wastefully risk their life.

“Are you sure?” asked Arthas. “It might not be a good idea to stay for too long.”

“I don’t care, if we get caught, none of us will be out. This is why we need the perfect plan.”

“Thank you, we’ll get you out,” once again promised Arthas, this time putting a hand over her shoulder.

That touch made her shiver and she slowly realized that she was yearning for that touch, to feel someone hold her and hold her, maybe even cuddle. How long had she stopped herself from getting physical attention? That she had only thrown herself into fighting against all those threats? But why was it his touch that was reawakening that desire within her? Why?! But as she couldn’t really convince herself to get away, she felt herself leaning against Arthas, searching for his contact, his touch, and before she could realize it, she was in his arms.

“Hey,” complained Kael’thas, glaring at the two humans.

But immediately, Jaina grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards them, making him stumble and fall against her. She needed them both. She wanted them both. And she didn’t care at all that she shouldn’t have done that. Carefully, her lips went to find Arthas’ own lips, only to feel him trying to back out.

“Jaina, I’m not sure I’m deserving of it.”

“Please,” she only replied.

“Shut up and enjoy,” added Kael’thas, his hands walking over Jaina’s clothes to find a way under them.

Finally, as he didn’t really have any other choice, Arthas simply kissed her back, his hands cupping her face to keep it close to his face. Now, he wasn’t going to let her go that easily. Her own hands went to walk over his waist, reaching his pants and playing with the belt to untie it. Meanwhile, Kael’thas was kissing her neck, while his hands were lifting her long skirt, allowing him to reach her own pants and playing with the edge. As she had finally untied the belt and lowered Arthas’ pants, freeing his dick that she gently took between her fingers as she began to stroke him. A moan escaped his lips, only to be joined by Jaina’s own moan as Kael’thas slender fingers found a way towards her core and began to massage her folds.

Slowly, Jaina broke the kiss between her and Arthas, and she smiled softly at him. But before she could pursue her objective and lower her head, Kael’thas cupped her cheek and got her to turn her head, allowing him to kiss her, and she could only kiss him back as he kept massaging her folds, teasing her entrance.

“I’m not forgetting about you,” she whispered to him. “But you seem to already know what you want, so go on.”

At the invitation, Kael’thas quickly kissed her again and allowed her to go back towards Arthas, but at the same time, he lowered both hers and his pants, allowing his dick to get out despite keeping the teasing to his fingers. On the other side, Jaina finally bent down so her face would reach Arthas’ dick, and without waiting anymore, she took him in her mouth and began to move her head up and down, her tongue sliding along his length. Meanwhile, Kael’thas gently held her around the waist and lifted her as she finally brought his dick at her entrance and pushed himself inside.

To get his balance, Kael’thas put one of his hands over Arthas’ shoulders, while the other was holding Jaina to allow him to thrust inside her more easily. Jaina was trusting Kael’thas to keep his hold over her, so she simply put a hand over Arthas’ thigh and the other was playing with his balls while her head was still going up and down, taking him whole. And Arthas simply grabbed the hands on his shoulder and thigh to hold them as his head was thrown backward from the pleasure.

Jaina’s mouth was already really great, and he was loving the way she was moving her tongue to lick him, while gently playing with his balls, but everything was amplified by Kael’thas thrusting inside Jaina and getting her whole body to move in sync with him, meaning that even the way that she was sucking him was feeling completely different and awesome. Arthas let out one long moan, perfectly aware that no one would hear them.

“Hush,” groaned Kael’thas, his eyes closed as he was intensifying his pace.

“We’re too deep in the castle, no one can hear us,” reminded Arthas.

“If you keep moaning like that, they will,” glared the blood elf. “May I remind you that it almost happened once?”

“It was an accident and –” tried to justify Arthas.

“Could you stop arguing?” interrupted Jaina, getting Arthas’ dick out of her mouth. “Or I will have to freeze both of your tongues.”

They both muttered a sorry as Jaina went back to her sucking, only to get Arthas to moan again and again. Rolling his eyes at the inability of the human to say quiet, Kael’thas used the hand that he had put on his shoulder to slightly pull him towards him, and immediately, brought his lips to his own to kiss him and make him silent. As they went on, Jaina finally felt herself getting on the edge and her walls tightened around Kael’thas dick and she let out a muffled moan to let them know she was close to the orgasm. The blood elf feeling it, he quickly went on a faster pace, rocking Jaina’s body from every thrust, and making her suck Arthas’ dick even deeper, and his length was throbbing inside her mouth, waiting for some sweet release.

As Jaina moved her hands to the base of Arthas’ dick to stroke him vividly and that he felt his impending orgasm, he brought his own hands over her face to hold her head still as he finally let himself cum inside her mouth. And the feeling of his juice going down her throat tipped her over the edge, and she began to shake as the orgasm took over her body, her walls imprisoning Kael’thas inside her. But just with it, Kael’thas immobilized himself and let himself cum too, filling Jaina’s inside.

Once all three orgasms faded and they all went back to their senses, Kael’thas slowly pulled out of Jaina while she finally let go of Arthas’ dick. They were panting, trying to get back their breath from such activity, but as soon as they exchanged looks, they began to laugh. None of them had been feeling so well in years, and they couldn’t care less about the situation they were in as long as the ecstasy of the sex was still there. But as they all knew they were willing to do it, and probably ready for more, they happily laughed together.

Leading the way, Jaina got up and grabbed their hands, guiding them towards a bed while Arthas and Kael’thas exchanged a proud smile between each other. As they reached it, Jaina sat on it, the two men staying at her side as they went to kiss her on the neck, their hands walking over her clothes to undress her. As she laid down on the bed, naked, the two men quickly threw away their own clothes and joined Jaina, Kael’thas grabbing her so she would have her back stuck against his chest and he began to play with her breasts as Arthas got in front of her and took a nipple in his mouth, gently nibbling on it. 

Jaina moaned loudly as Kael brought back his mouth over her shoulder to gently bite it and then, left a trail of wet kisses as he slid on her skin until he had reached her face and kissed her on her lips. Meanwhile, Arthas put his hands over her hips as he moved down, licking her until he was at her core and as she put herself her legs on his shoulders, he smiled and brought his mouth on her core. As his tongue made the first movement, she moaned on Kael’thas’ lips. The elf kissed her deeper, their tongues meeting as he was massaging her breasts harder, pinching the nipples. One of her hands went on Arthas’ head, pushing him on her core as the elf kept devouring her down there, slowly bringing her on the edge, and the other one went on Kael’thas’ head, keeping him still in those passionate kisses.

Suddenly, Jaina let out a small scream as the orgasm hit her and she dug her nails in their skull, her body taken by spasms and her back arching from the pleasure. As they were waiting for her to come back to her sense, Arthas left her core and went back to face her, adding his lips to the current kiss and slowly Jaina smiled as she opened back her eyes. 

“You are great,” she told them, getting them to smile as well. 

They said nothing, and instead, once again kissed her skin as Arthas slowly made her lay on her back as Kael'thas moved to have her head resting on his lap. Grabbing her hips more firmly, Arthas brought his dick at her entrance, and slowly, he got inside her. Meanwhile, Kael’thas grabbed his head, and took advantage that the man was taller than Jaina to bring him to his dick, and Arthas, understanding the silent request, took it in his mouth as Jaina giggled under them. She quickly licked the elf’s balls and finally, Arthas began to move, both his hips to thrust inside Jaina, and also his face to suck on Kael’thas’ dick. 

Kael’thas began to moan, quickly joined by Jaina as Arthas kept a fast pace, pleasuring the two of them. Jaina’s hands went to grab the elf around the waist as she kept licking his balls while Kael’s hands were still on Arthas’ head, guiding him for more efficiency. Quickly, the room was filled with moans, even the muffled one coming from Arthas. 

Finally, Kael threw his head backward, and let out a muffled scream as he kept his lips tightly shut, the orgasm taking over him. But right before he would cum, he immobilized the other man’s head and kept it still on his dick, despite that Arthas tried to protest. Knowing that it was useless, Arthas just swallowed everything and let go of Kael’s dick as the elf slowly removed himself from the threesome to take back his breath. Meanwhile, Arthas kept thrusting inside Jaina and gently put back his lips on hers to kiss her, muffling her own moans. 

Once that Kael’thas got back to his senses, he went back to lay next to Jaina, putting an arm under her shoulder to get really close, and he brought his other hand between the two bodies, finding her core and he began to massage her clit vividly, his face stuck in her neck. With the new stimulation, the orgasm immediately hit the woman, and her back almost arched if it wasn’t for the two men keeping her on the mattress. Her scream quickly faded as her lips formed a really big smile and both Arthas and Kael’thas followed it, once again kissing her at the same time. 

Realizing that he was the last to get his orgasm, Arthas brought an arm under Jaina’s waist to lift her, and then, began to thrust faster and deeper inside her, Kael’s hand moving from her clit to his balls. With one last thrust and triple kiss, Arthas cumed inside Jaina, his own scream of pleasure muffled by the kisses. 

Slowly, he removed himself from Jaina and they all began to pant loudly, with a faint laugh coming from time to time from them. As Arthas was still above Jaina, Kael’thas gently grabbed her and moved towards the wall, allowing the other man to drop on the mattress without crushing anyone. Quickly, they both took Jaina in their arms and kept her in a tight embrace as she laughed, putting a light kiss on their face. 

All of them fell asleep, forgetting for the night the nightmare they were in, only thinking about each other and enjoying that time together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Tomorrow: A follow-up from last year, who was a follow up from a non-calendar fic.
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic!
> 
> \----  
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
